Blood vs Magic
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: This is set during the Fright Night remake. What if instead of getting one supernatural neighbor, Charlie got two? One evil and one good. The evil one is Jerry, obviously; but then there is Tracy Wicked, a witch.
1. Chapter 1

Blood vs. Magic

Author's note: I just wanted everyone to know that this is my first Fright Night fanfic. It feels good to do something other than a Sherlock story for a while. This is based on the 2011 remake. I felt sorry for Ed. I do not own any of these characters, other than Tracy and her parents. I'm sorry you won't see much of her parents in this.

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

Hi. I'm Tracy Wicked and I have a secret; but I will get to that soon. I'm a brunette. I have glasses. I wear a blue jean jacket, a black shirt, and a knee-length jean skirt, with a pair of Converse that are my own design. I love Harry Potter.

This is my secret. Are you ready to hear it? I'm a witch. Yes, as in, I can do magic, make potions, cast spells...you name it, I can do it.

My family moved to Las Vegas. I got into trouble with magic at my old school because I lost my temper at lunch one day. Some guys were picking on me. So what if I didn't have boyfriend? It's not like it's a crime. Anyway, I got so fed up that I ended up turning them into frogs. I would have gotten away with it had the lunch supervisors not seen me. I got expelled for it. Mom and dad didn't ground me for it. No, my mom and dad don't have magic, but they know about mine. They said we needed a new start, so we moved. Mom didn't want me to miss my senior year, but dad said it was for the best. So, she agreed.

We arrived at our new house. Once we got out of the car, a woman with blond hair greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Jane Brewster," she said, shaking both my parent's hands. She then offered her hand to me...but I just smiled at her.

"You will have to forgive our daughter. She's under a lot of stress," said my dad.

"I understand what's that like. I have a son about her age. How old are you, Tracy?" she asked.

"17." I told her.

"So, you will be a senior?"

I nodded.

"Great, now, let's see your new home. Can't believe my luck. Two new neighbors in one week," said Miss Brewster, unlocking the door, while my parents went into the house.

I looked at the other house and saw that it's windows were dark. I didn't need my witch senses to know that was weird, but I just shrugged it off and went into the house. My parents and Miss Brewster were still in conversation and I wandered around, trying to stay out of the way. I didn't have much luck. Miss Brewster found me and offered to show me my new room. She was really nice, so I followed. The room was really big. Better than my old one.

"So, Tracy, your parents tell me you like to read," she says.

I nodded. Not knowing what to say.

"I see Harry Potter is one of your favorites," she said staring at the book I was holding.

"I love it," I told her.

"Whose your favorite character?" she asked.

"Lord Voldemort," I said.

"Oh, so you like bad guys?" she asked.

"Yes, I love them," I said.

"Well, I hope you like it here and if you ever need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to come over," she said, smiling; and she left.

A few hours later, I decided to go out for a walk. I grabbed my iPod and my Harry Potter book.

"Mom and dad...I'm going out," I called.

"Alright Trace, but just be back before dark!" mom yelled, and I headed out the door and put in my earbuds. I turned on the Eli Young Band's song "Crazy Girl". I then opened my book and started reading and walking. As I walked, it started to get a little cold and I decided to walk back home. I then felt myself walk into someone and fell. I then looked up to see who I had walked into. It was a guy, about 30 years-old; but he was charming, with dark hair, wearing a t-shirt.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Are you ok?" he asked, reaching out to help me up.

"I'm fine," I told him. He then handed me my book.

"I'm Jerry Dandridge," he said, shaking my hand. He had a firm grip.

"Tracy Wicked," I replied, taking my hand back.

"So, you're new here too?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I don't know what it is, but something about him made me feel uneasy.

"How old are you, Trace?" he asked.

The only people who have called me that are my parents, but I answered the question anyway. "17," I told him.

"Well, a girl your age shouldn't be out this late."

I nodded.

"Well, maybe you should be getting home. Just keep what I said in mind," he said.

I then walked back to my house and went inside and went to my room, still thinking about what happened with Jerry. I knew him onlyfor a few minutes and got this bad vibe. But I let it go and went back to my book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Charlie and Amy

I didn't sleep peacefully that night for some reason. I couldn't get Jerry out of my head. I knew there was something weird about the guy. I just couldn't think of what it was. I spent half the night tossing and turning. I finally got up and said a sleep spell. Mom and dad weren't happy with the idea of me doing magic around other people, but it was ok when I was by myself. It would take a few minutes to work so I grabbed my Harry Potter book. I had just gotten through chapter one when my spell took an effect. I turned off my lamp.

"Tracy," my mom said, opening the door. "It's almost time for school."

"Ok, mom," I said, as I stretched. I went over to the closet, snapped my fingers, and the door opened. I took out a jean jacket and went over to the drawers, snapping my fingers again. The drawers opened and I grabbed my black shirt and a jean skirt. I got dressed and then put on my glasses, along with my converse. I grabbed my iPod and my Harry Potter book, which I put in my bag and walked out to the kitchen.

"Tracy, before you go, your mother and I need to talk to you about your magic,"said my dad.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Nothing bad. It's just that a family was killed last night. I know your mother and I have told you not to use your magic in front of people, but if it's an emergency, you can."

"Ok, dad. I promise."

"Good. Now, do you want me to drive you?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'll walk."

"Ok, well...have a good first day!"

I then walked out the door and began walking. I looked across the street and saw a boy with a motor bike, talking with the woman we met yesterday. So, that was her son then. He had cropped brown hair and was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. I then saw a green car with a bunch of girls drive up to him. He got in with them and they drove off. Or, so I thought. One of the girls drove the car up to were I was walking.

"Hi," said the driver, a girl with wavy blond hair.

"Hi," I said back and stopped walking.

"So, you're new around here, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just moved in yesterday."

"I'm Amy and this is my boyfriend, Charlie," she said, introducing him and herself.

"I'm Tracy," I said.

"Well, we are all going to get some coffee before school starts. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink coffee."

She then eyed my shoes. "Nice shoes."

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok, so I guess I will see you at school." And they drove off.

It's not that I don't like coffee, it's just that they seemed like the popular crowd. I know she was trying to be nice, but I just wouldn't fit in with them. I took a deep breath and continued walking. As soon as I got to school, I went to my locker, undid the combination and put my stuff in. I saw Charlie and Amy again, with their friends. Like I said, they seemed nice, but I wasn't sure. Little did I know tht I would end up becoming friends with them later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting Ed

Author's note:

sorry its been a week you guys are going to love this chapter its really sweet and sorry for the star wars mistake I could't remember what it was and sorry for missing a few of ed and charlies lines it hard to remember all those lines

I took my book out of my bag and turned on my iPod to Lady Antabelum's "Need You Now". I began reading and walking. A few lockers down, I felt myself bump into someone again. I was a little scared, thinking it was Jerry again. It wasn't though. It was a guy my age. He had jet black hair and wore glasses.

"I'm sorry," I said. I reached for my book, but he picked it up first and handed it to me.

"It's ok, it was my fault" he said.

"That's the second time I've done that. I'm such a klutz," I said.

"Really, it's fine. I was the one that wasn't looking. I'm Ed by the way," he said, offering me his hand.

"I'm Tracy," I said, shaking his hand.

"So are you new?" he asked, cleaning off his glasses.

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Well, I would be careful if I were you."

"What?" I asked, starting to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just that one of my friends, and so many other students have gone missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that." At that moment, two boys walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Mark, and this is Ben," he said. I already liked these two, but then they said something that I really didn't like. "You can come and hang out with us if you want. You don't have to stand here and talk to the weirdo," Mark said, looking at Ed.

"No thank you. I'll pass," I said and the looked surprised.

"Whatever," said Mark and they walked away.

"Thanks for that," said Ed.

"No problem. I've seen worse than those guys."

"Maybe we should go to class now," Ed said.

"I'm not sure where my first class is. I'm having problems figuring out my schedule."

"Well, Tracy, allow me," he said, taking my schedule. "It appears, Miss Wicked, that your first class is the same as mine!" he said playfully.

I liked the way my last name rolled off Ed's tongue. A few kids stared at us, but I didn't care. It felt like it was just the two of us.

"So, do you want to walk there together? I mean...not together, but you know..." he said.

"I would be honored," I said with sarcasm, as if he were asking me to dance. We then started walking.

"And I promise to protect you from any supernatural creatures," he said. If only he knew he was walking with one, kind of. I may have magic, but I'm still human. We finally got to class. Ed took his seat, while the teacher introduced me.

"Class, this is Tracy Wicked," she said. I then noticed most of the seats were empty. It was scary. She then told me to take a seat next to Ed and she began the roll call. Charlie was sitting across from Ed and I.

When class ended, Ed asked Charlie if he could talk to him. The two guys we had met earlier were with him and tried to start a fight with Ed. But, they finally gave up and walked away. I began to listen in.

"You know Adam's missing, right," Ed began.

"So he skipped. Kids aren't coming to school. It happens all the time," said Charlie.

"I don't know if you were paying attention to roll call, but he's not the only on who's gone," replied Ed.

"Man, you're nuts," Charlie said.

"Ok, fine. I'll prove it to you. Meet me at Adam's house after school."

"I can't. I'm busy today."

"If you don't show up, I bet your new friends would love to see the video of you, me, and Adam acting out a scene from Star Wars in tights," Ed said. I couldn't help but laugh. That would be really interesting to see.

"Ok, fine...I'll meet you."

I went over to Ed. "Hi again," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Except I've lost one friend already, and my other one is ditching me for the popular crowd.

"It's ok," I told him.

"You know, you aren't like most girls at this school, Tracy," he said drying his eyes.

"You have no idea," I said.

"So, my friend and I are going to another friend's house after school to have one last adventure together before I lose him forever," he said.

"You rhymed without realizing it," I said.

"Sorry about that," he smiled.

"No, I thought it was great. I sing sometimes. Would you like to hear some?"

"Sure," he said.

So I sang some of Lady Antabelum's "I Run to You" for him.

_This world keeps spinning faster,_

_To a new disaster,_

_So I run to you,_

_I run to you, baby,_

_When it all starts coming undone,_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to,_

_I run to you._

As soon as I was done singing, he looked at me and smiled.

"Wow. You are really good._"_

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I don't like country music, but that song sounds really good," said Ed. "So, um...I guess I will see you later," and he walked away.

I'm glad I could kind of cheer him up like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry that I didn't have Tracy save Ed in this chapter. I still really wanted him to be a vampire. I'm planning a suprise ending so keep that in mind. And in chapter 4, there will be a moment between Jerry and Tracy.

After school, I started to walk home. I saw Miss Brewster talking to someone. It was the guy I had run into while I was reading last night, Jerry. Soon, Charlie and Amy joined them. I wanted to just walk away, but my curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to themand Miss Brewster noticed me.

"Hi, Tracy. Come and meet the other new neighbors," she said.

As I walked over, I saw that Jerry was wearing a shirt that didn't have any sleeves, along with some jeans.

"We have already met, actually. It's Tracy, right?" Jerry asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What's your last name again?" Miss Brewster.

"Wicked," I replied.

"I see you don't have your book with you this time, Trace," Jerry pointed out.

I really didn't like him calling me that. But I didn't show it. I was polite. "No, I learned my lesson today after an incident, Mr. Dandredge," I said.

"Jerry, if you don't mind," he said, turning away from me and turning to Charlie. "So, you play basketball," he said.

"Well, kind of. I spend more time on the ground," Charlie said back.

"I'd invite you all inside, but the place is a mess. I'll get the cement moved," Jerry said.

"I would be really greatful for that," said Miss Brewster, and the four of us walked away.

I was still a little creeped out by him. Something was wrong here. My witch abilities were telling me so. I then felt myself go light-headed and I got a premonition. It was of Ed, falling into a swimming pool with Jerry walking towards him. Then it was gone. I liked Ed and began to fear for his safety.

"Tracy, are you already," said Miss Brewster, concerned. She helped me to my feet. I didn't even realize that I had fallen over. Visions do that to me sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I replied, dusting off my skirt.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," I replied and the four of us walked over to her yard. Charlie looked at his phone and said he had to go somewhere and took off.

"I need to go home," I told Amy and Miss Brewster. I then left. Of course, I wasn't really going home. I don't know what my vision meant, but if if involved Ed, I wanted to know. I took out my iPod and turned on Randy Montana's song, "1000 Faces". I was careful to keep a safe distance from Charlie. I followed him to a house. Ed was there, waiting for him. I could tell he was mad at him.

"I thought I told you to meet me here after school!" Ed said.

"This is after school," said Charlie.

"I meant right after school."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." And they walked into the house. I used my magic to appear in the house. The thing about being a witch, I can sneak in and out of places. I then started to look around for Charlie and Ed. They went up the stairs; walking carefully, not to make noise. I hid in a closet to listen.

"That guy, your neighbor? He's a vampire."

"My neighbor Jerry? I just met him," said Charlie. "That's a terrible vampire name."

"I didn't name him. I'm just reporting the facts. His windows are dark, he's never out during the day!" Ed exclaimed, but Charlie interupted.

"Everybody in Vegas works at night and nobody actually lives in Vegas."

"You live in Vegas..." Ed replied. I saw him take out a piece of paper and show it to him. I knew there was something weird about Jerry, but the meaning of it had never hit me until now. I then went back to listening.

"Ok, Adam and I graphed up all the disappearances. That puts you right there, in the center, next to his house," said Ed.

"So, Jerry's a vampire? Like Dracula?" Charlie asked.

"No, Dracula is one specific vampire. Do you hear what I'm saying to you?" Ed said.

"Dude, I hear what you're saying. I'm making fun of you. You are reading too much Twilight" Charlie said.

"That's fiction! This is real! And he's not brooding or love-sick or noble. He's the shark from Jaws. He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead; and I'm seriously angry that you think I read Twilight!" said Ed.

I had to agree with him. I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to give myself away. He's cute when he's sarcastic.

"I'm going home. If you want to play make believe, then do it, but don't take me down with you," said Charlie.

"I get that you think you are so cool, Brewster," said Ed. "Back with your new cool friends and your girlfriend. I mean, we used to make fun of her and her pose."

"Shut up!" said Charlie and he pushed Ed down.

"Man, what happened to you? We were inseparable."

I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I wanted to cry even more after what I heard Charlie say next.

"Well...I think my life started getting better after I stopped being friends with you!" He then left and I saw Ed walk outside and get on his skateboard. I poofed myself out of the house and followed him like I had before. He was crying now, and not watching where he was going. He ran into Mark, from school.

"What are you doing on my street, geek?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about that," Ed said, standing up.

"You got your geek germs all over it," said Mark.

"Look man, just hit me know and get it over with, alright?" said Ed.

He did not deserve any of that. It wasn't fair I thought. Of course, I already knew a lot about that with my magic and everthing.

"I just gave you permission to hit me," said Ed. And with that he started to run away, but Mark chased after him.

I followed and watched Ed go over the fence. He lost his backpack. I then walked around the fence to the yard, but still stayed hidden. I saw that Jerry was there, waiting for Ed and saw that he tried to open the door, but it didn't work. So, he grabbed a paint can and broke the glass. I wanted to do something, but I felt frozen by fear. Ed walked into the house and tried to see that he was safe. I then used an invisibility spell and went into the house. I saw Ed taunting Jerry about not being being able to come in without being invited. Then, just like that, he walked in.

"It's unoccupied. I thought you did your homework? You've been watching me, I've been watching you. It's only fair," Jerry said.

Ed then ran up the stairs and Jerry followed him, slowly. I hurried after them. Ed ran into the bathroom, opened the window, and jumped out, landing in the backyard on his leg. I watched from the window for a few minutes and then ran back down the stairs. When I got to the backyard, I saw Ed was in pain.

"That looked like it hurt," said Jerry. Ed then fell into the pool, just like it happened in my vision. He then grabbed a cross that was around his neck and held it up. At the same time, I noticed the potion wearing off me. Oh no, this was not good.

"Stay back," said Ed, as Jerry began walking towards him. "Do you know how to use that? You say you are glad you are different. How can you be in a place like this, with these people? Even your best friend doesn't want you anymore. You were born for this and you know it," said Jerry, walking into the pool. "It's a gift." And with that he took ahold of Ed and pulled him under.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making a New Friend

"Nooo, ed!" I screamed. The potion had worn off completely now. I was exposed. At that moment, Jerry came up out of the water with an unconscious Ed in his arms. He sat him down on the ground and walked towards me.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to spy, Trace?" he asked. He then walked towards me and I backed up. I didn't get very far. He pinned me up against the wall of the house. I struggled, but he was too strong. "Don't worry, witch. I won't hurt you," he said.

He knew what I was. "When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last night, when you bumped into me. I could smell the power on you. You're not like all the other women here in Vegas, Trace. You've got good women's intuition. Too bad you didn't use it tonight," said Jerry.

"I'm not afraid of you," I told him.

"That's too bad. I would have expected you to run away, but you chose to stay and fight, like Ed over there did. He's not dead you know. I gave him a gift."

I then started to move, but he held me still. I thought about using my magic, but I didn't want to encourage him. He obviously likes a chase.

"I'm not done with you yet. At the moment, Charlie knows nothing about this and you are going to be a good girl and not tell him," Jerry said.

"What makes you think I won't tell him?"

"How close are you to your parents, Trace?" he asked.

I knew where this was going. He was threatening my family. "My parents have nothing to do with this," I said. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I couldn't show Jerry any weakness.

"That close," he said, running his fingers through my hair. "As long as you keep your part of the bargain, I'll keep mine." And finally, he released me and went back to Ed, or so I thought. As I started to leave, he grabbed my arm. "Wait a second Trace, you can't leave without a proper goodbye," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think we need to seal our deal, and I've never kissed a witch before."

I trembled at the sound of the words. I have never kissed a vampire, or anyone for that matter.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to bite you. Just relax. He then put his hand on my back and pulled me closer until our lips meet. I didn't kiss back, but it was hard. It wasn't a rough kiss. If anything, it was gentle. He then pulled away and released me.

"So, how was that?" he asked.

To be honest. I didn't know what to think.

"Alright Trace, you can home now. Just remember what I said." And with that, he finally let go of me and went back to Ed. I then quickly took off.

Poor Ed, I thought as I reached my house. I then started crying as I got back to my room. This is my fault, I thought to myself. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to Ed. Was I ever going to see him again? I should have done something. Worst of all, I couldn't tell anyone about this, because my mom and dad's lives were on the line. Ok Tracy, just calm yourself down. You can get through this. If I see Charlie or Amy at school tomorrow, I will have to avoid them. I cried my self to sleep that night. I finally got to sleep and I started to dream.

I was standing at the front of a house. Jerry's house. I then opened the front door and walked inside it. It closed behind me.

"Tracy!"

I heard someone calling my name. I recognized it as Ed's voice. "Where are you?" I called back.

"I'm in the basement Trace. It's ok, come down here," I heard him call back.

I followed the voice down to the end of the hall and came to a cellar door. I opened the door and went down the stairs and fell into this room. The ground was covered in dirt. I quickly stood up and turned to see Ed standing in front of me. Only, he didn't look the same. His eyes were red and I could see that he had fangs now.

"I miss you, Tracy. Do you like the new look?" he asked.

"I'm sorry..." I began to say.

"What for? You didn't do anything," he said, as he sniffed my hair. "Wow. Jerry was right about your scent. You don't smell like most girls. You are special."

"What did he tell you about me?" I asked.

"That you're a witch. I was right when I said you weren't like most girls around here," said Ed.

"Listen Ed, we have to get out of here. So, let's go," I said, grabbing his arm. But he just shrugged my hand off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Trace. This is my home now. I can't imagine why you would want to leave. Let's have some fun..."

And just like that, I woke up. To my relief it was morning. I then hurried and got ready. I quickly ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. Before I could get out the door, my mom stopped me.

"Tracy, are you ok? You look pale."

I hadn't realized it, but I was shaking. "I'm fine," I said, remembering my conversation with Jerry the night before. Anyone who had an encounter with a vampire would look like that.

"Look mom, I'm going to be late," I said.

"Well, have a good day, Trace," she said, and walked into the kitchen. I then took off my bag, swinging against me. I then tripped, and heard a car drive up beside me. It was Amy and Charlie.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "Would you like us to give you a ride today," Amy asked.

"Yes," I agreed and got in the car with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Here is Chapter 6 lots; of drama with Jerry and Tracy in this chapter and even more to come in Chapter 7.

Tracy's Sacrifice

As soon as we got to school, I went to my first class and sat down in my seat across from Charlie. When the roll call began, Ed's name was called. I half expected to see him walk in. But, I knew that he wouldn't. I could see that Charlie knew something was wrong. I wished that I could tell him that Ed was still alive, but that would mean telling Jerry's secret, so I didn't want to risk it. I would have to come up with some sort of plan even if it meant drinking silencing potion. That would solve that problem, but what was I going to do about Ed? No matter what, I was going to help him. I needed to make a plan.

After class, I went to my locker.

"Hey Trace," a voice behind me said. I turned to see Charlie.

"Hi," I said back.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Ed today?"

"No, I haven't seen him," I said.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Listen, I'm going over to his house after school to check on him. Do you want to come?"

What could I tell him? Don't blow it Tracy. I'm the queen of the blabber-mouths. Literally, I can't keep a secret. Although, I was doing a good job so far.

"No thank you," I said, "but I'm really sorry about your friend. I hope you find him."

"Thank you," he said, and he took off.

I can't believe I just lied to him, but there were bigger things at stake here. I had another plan in the back of my mind. Maybe Charlie could help me. But I shrugged it off. No one else needs to be put in danger. Who was I kidding? Everyone already is. Maybe I could make some sort of bargain with Jerry? I had magic; I wonder what I could give him in exchange for letting Ed go, but then I remembered my dream. He probably wouldn't want to leave. So, I was still stuck. It was the only plan I had. I'll have to give it a try. I would go and see Jerry that night. I just hope he's in a good mood tonight.

That afternoon, as I walked home I started thinking seriously. As I got into the house, I went to my room and grabbed a black dress from out of the closet and put it on. The only time I wear black is when I do some serious magic. I took my spell book and began to chant. My potion bottles began to float. Nothing new for me. I was used to it. I took out my magic mirror and said, "Show me Jerry."

Nothing.

I forgot that vampires don't have a reflection. So I just went back to my potion and grabbed a necklace from my jewelry box. I dropped it in the potion and started chanting.

"Please spirits, protect me from harm. I need your guidance."

I watched the necklace rise up out of the bowl. It's chain was gold, with a big green emerald on it. I then grabbed it and put it around my neck.

"Thank you spirits." The smell of the fumes cleared the room. I changed back into my regular clothes and walked out the front door. I began to cross the street, as I walked towards Jerry's house, I saw a woman with blond hair was with him. They were talking, but then I saw him look up at me.

"Ah, Tracy, nice to see you," he said.

"The same to you," I told him. He turned to the blond.

"This is Doris," he said.

"Hi," she said to me, and I said hi back.

"Hey Doris, why don't you go inside and wait for me?" Jerry said., and with that she went inside.

"I was just telling Charlie that she's a handful," he then sat the beer he was carrying down and walked over to me.

I clutched my neckless.

"Don't worry, she isn't anything special. Not like you, so don't get jealous Tracy.

Oh my gosh, he was hitting on me. Not that I was surpised after the kiss he gave me last night.

"See, I was just telling Charlie that both his mom and his girlfriend give off a scent, but nothing like yours. I have never experienced anything so good."

"I came here to make you an offer. I have magic. I can give you anything," I said.

"In exchange for what, Trace. And make it quick, because my date is waiting."

"In exchange for letting Ed go."

"What makes you think he is going to want to leave? He's already enjoying his new life. He speaks highly of you, by the way. If you want to make me an offer we can discuss it another time. I do want something from you Tracy."

"Where is Ed?"

"He's in the basement, sleeping. Don't worry, you will see him again. Although, I don't think you will want to."

"Well, I should get back to my date," but he leaned in close to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Trace," he then grabbed the case of beer and walked back in the house.

Ok, so the vampire had a thing for me. That was just great. I knew I needed to get away from here. About half of me wanted to go into the basement to find Ed, but thenI realized it probably wouldn't have a window. I then saw Charlie come into the yard. I went over to him.

"Hi," I said. He turned around to see me.

"Tracy, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"The same thing you are. It's ok Charlie, I know."

"Good, he has my neighbor, Doris. I'm trying to save her. You can help, but you have to be quiet." He pulled out his phone. It had directions to pick a lock on it.

He then started to pick at the lock. It took a few minutes, but he finally did it and we snuck into the house. I saw Jerry watching TV. I followed Charlie upstairs and we then walked intot eh bedroom and over to the closet. I saw a bunch of different uniforms, but it was what was behind them that really got my attention. Several different rooms – they actually looked more like cells. Charlie then stopped in front of one. We found Doris. She was scared and at that moment, so was I.

Then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I felt Charlie grab my arm.

"Tracy! Come on, we have to hide!"

We both ducked into one of the open cells and watched as Jerry entered the room, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell that Doris was in. He walked inside and took her in his arms and rested his face on her neck. We then saw fangs appear out of his mouth and he began to bite her. She put her finger to her mouth and gestured for us to be quiet. I couldn't look anymore. I turned away.

He then got up and left. Relocking the cell door behind him. Charlie and I ran up to Doris' cell and tried to pick the lock. Charlie finally got it open and took ahold of one of her arms. I took ahold of the other. The three of us carefully snuck out of the room and down the stairs.

I'm not used to being quiet for this long. I then saw Jerry get up from his chair in the living room and the three of us quickly hid on the stairs as Jerry walked in the kitchen and we snuck over to the front door.

"I don't think all three of us are going to make out of here, Charlie. Just take her and go," I said.

"There is no way you are staying here," said Charlie.

"I'll be fine. Go, I can take care of myself.

He nodded and snuck out with Doris.

So it's just me, one on one with a vampire. I then looked out the window to see Charlie and Doris walking into the yard. But, as soon as they reached the sunlight, Doris burst into flames. I then heard footsteps approaching from behind me, and felt a hand on my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I then look up to see Jerry.

"Ah, Trace, breaking into a vampire's house. That's not good," he said, pulling me to my feet and taking me into the front room. He then told me to sit down, seating himself opposite me and biting into the apple that he was holding.

"Sharpens the fangs. Now then Tracy, let's get to know each other, shall we?"

"I didn't tell Charlie anything, so leave my parents alone," I begged.

"Trace, calm down. I know you didn't tell him, he found out on his own. Your parents are safe, but still doesn't mean you are off the hook. We still need to talk."

"Ok, what about?"

"Remember what we talked about last night?" My necklace started to glow. I had forgotten I was wearing it this whole time. I clutched it to make it stop; but he noticed.

"What's that? One of your magic tricks?"

"It's a protection spell."

"Well, let's see how you do without it. Give it to me."

I still didn't let go of it. "No," I said.

He stood up and walked over to me. Looking me straight in the eye he said, "No Tracy, this can be easy, or hard for you. Either way, I win. Now, hand it over."

Reluctantly, I did what he said, but willingly.

"Amazing, even without this Trace, I'm impressed."

"What about?"

"Your resistance to my abilities," he said.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll keep this safe, but you won't be getting it back for a while," he said, turning it over in his hands. "Ed!," he yelled, and I turned to see Ed come into the room from the basement door. Just like he did in my dream – dark eyes and pale skin. But, it didn't matter to me, I still liked him.

"What is it Jerry?" he asked.

"We have a guest," said Jerry. Ed turned and looked at me. He then walked over to me.

"She reaks of power," Ed said. "I can smell it on her."

"I know you can and so can I," said Jerry, patting Ed on the shoulder. "Walk over to her and see if she is resistant to you as well," said Jerry. Ed smiled and took a few steps closer, until he was right in front of me. He looked at me, the same way Jerry had. The same result. He walked back over to Jerry.

"I've never seen anything like this. What is she?" Ed asked.

"She's a witch," said Jerry.

"Really? I never would have guessed that." And they both turned back to me.

"Well Tracy, you have got some extraordinary abilities," said Jerry.

"If I may interupt, I would like to see some magic, to see if we are being fooled or not," said Ed.

"Oh fine. Trace, do me a favor and do some magic for us," said Jerry.

I could have argued, but I knew there was no point to it. So, I stood up and closed my eyes. Raising my hands, everything in the house began to shake; lights began to turn on and off.

"Alright Trace, that will do," said Jerry. I then opened my eyes and everything went back to normal.

"So, Ed, what do you think? Are you convinced now?" Jerry said.

"Hell yes," said Ed. "So, when are we turning her?" Ed asked, shuddering at the thought.

"I don't think that's an option; she's already got power in her, so we keep her the way she is.

I had had it. It was my turn to say something. So, I stood up. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. At that moment, I wish I hadn't said anything because Jerry then walked back over to me.

"It will be ok, Trace. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you as long as you cooperate. Come here," he said, pulling me closer to him, just like before. Only this time, he hugged me. I used my powers to knock him away from me. I didn't want any type of comfort from him. I realized I just made a big mistake, because I felt hands grab my arms. I realized it was Ed. Jerry was not getting to his feet. It just seemed to amuse him.

"That was a really bad move there Tracy," he said.

"I don't care. Stay away from me," I said, trying to shake Ed off of me.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself from now on? Ed, let go of her." I felt Ed release me. "Don't try to play the hero here, Trace. Now, come with me." I felt him grab my arm and then pulled me up the stairs. I knew where I was going and with that he took me behind the closet and put me in one of the cells.

"Now then, I think you need to learn a lesson, if you are going to be my girl," Jerry said.

"Why me, I mean..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't give me that speech about how other women would kill to have me. Don't you think I already know that? There is no one else like you, Tracy. You should feel lucky."

"I don't love you," I said plain out. "Besides, you wouldn't want me anyways; I blab way too much, I spend half my time singing, and I have anger issues."

"Ok, but that still doesn't change things. You have inner beauty. That's what matters. So, I'll leave you to think about this. I've never cared for a human before, but for you, I can make an exception. Don't worry, I'll make sure to feed you. Ed will look after you. Goodnight Tracy," he then kissed me on the cheek.

As he turned to leave, I said, "so, when do I get my necklace back?"

He turned back to me and said, "When I want you to have it back." And with that, he then shut the door and locked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Taking a Chance

Author's note: I don't know how many of you know this, but Fright Night is coming out on DVD, next Tuesday, 12/13. I know I am going to be watching it! This will be the last update of this story until after the holidays.

It had been an hour that I had been stuck in this cell, but, it felt like a whole day. I'm not powerless, but I felt like it. I didn't know what Jerry had planned for me, but I didn't want anything to do with it. I know I have to save Ed, maybe while I'm here I can start planning. I was getting really bored, so I started to sing "Taking Chance" by Celine Dion.

_Don't know much about your life_

_and I don't know much about your world_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_on this planet they call Earth_

I just needed to get this out. I took another breath and started again...

_You don't know about my past_

_and I don't have a future figured out_

_Maybe this has gone too far_

_maybe it's not meant to last_

I found that the more I did this, the stronger I was, with more confidence...

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never if there's solid ground below us_

_A hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say, what do you say?_

I then heard someone come up the stairs and open the door. It was Ed and he was carrying a bag in his hand.

"Dinnertime for the witch," and the way he spoke sounded like he was talking to a pet.

"Um, it's the middle of the day. That means it's lunch time," I corrected him.

"Whatever, just eat so you can come downstairs. Jerry wants to see you," he said.

I then opened the bag and took out a sandwich and a bottle of water. I then look up. Ed was still there.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" I asked.

"Ah, what's wrong, Trace, are you shy? No can do, I can't let you get any ideas."

"About what?" I ask, taking a drink of the water.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about disappearing out of here. We don't want another stunt like you pulled earlier."

"I've had it and I want to go home; and I want you to come with me. That's why I came here, to rescue you.

"You came to save me? Now, why would you want to do that? Oh my god, you have feelings for me, don't you?" he said.

"I didn't mean it like that..." I stopped myself.

"You've got to be kidding me, Tracy. We only had one innocent conversation at school," said Ed.

"It didn't feel like that to me. I loved you, Ed. And I still do."

"Then you should have saved me, Tracy, instead of hiding out like you did. It's too late. Jerry wants you now and he told me not to be rough with you. Now, finish eating and come downstairs.

I eat the food really quickly and follewed him downstairs. Jerry was waiting for us.

"Alright Tracy, I need to do something and I need your help."

I don't know what he wanted but I know it wasn't good.

"You see, Charlie has just gone to Peter Vincent and told him about me, so now, he's trying to kill me and I can't let that happen. So we are going to get rid of them tonight.

"I see, and what does this have to do with me?" I ask, somehow I already new the answer before he said it.

"Oh, come one Trace, don't play dumb. You are smart enough to break into my house. You're smart enough to know what the plan is," said Jerry.

"No, I'm not going to help you kill anyone, and I won't let me parents die either," I said.

"Come on Tracy, you know you can't save everyone. I'll be back for you in a few minutes. Ed, keep an eye on her," said Jerry, as he walked out the door.

"What I can't understand, why do you want to protect Brewster anyway, he's not your friend," said Ed.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Oh, but I deserved what he said to me that night? Do you realize how much he hurt me?"

"He didn't mean it. I would have been there for you. Remember when we first met at school and I sang you that song?"

"Nice try, Trace. But, I'm not going to help you."

"I don't expect you to."

At that moment, the door opened and Jerry came back in, dragging two boys with him. I recognized them as Ben and Mark. Ed was practically happy.

"Are those some of Brewster's friends?" Ed asked.

"Oh yes, Ed. Do me a favor and put them in the basement with the others," Jerry said.

I suddenly realized what he was talking about. There were more vampires down there.

"I bet you feel sorry for trying to hit me now," Ed said to Mark, as he took both he and Ben into the basement and left Jerry and I alone in the front room.

"So, I guess you know what is down there now," he said.

I didn't answer back. I was too busy shaking in fear, but I then quickly snapped back to reality.

"I can smell the fear on you, Trace," he said.

"I'm not scared of you," I lied, but I could see he saw right through it.

"Don't deny it," he said, taking ahold of my wrists. "Now listen, I'm going to pay Charlie a little visit and while I do this, you are going to stay here and don't try to run off." He let go and once again, walked out. I then ran over to the window and I saw Jerry taking a shovel over to their yard. He started digging and pulling something out of the ground. I saw him light a match and the next thing I know, the house was on fire. I thought they just had to be dead now, but I then got a vision about seeing them and Amy driving away. But my vision was interupted, as Jerry came back.

"Well, come on Trace, let's go," he said.

I only agreed to gowith him because maybe this could be my chance to escape. He forced me into the passenger side of the truck and he then climbed into the driver side.

"Why am I going with you," I said, as he started the truck.

"I might need some back up," he said and we then drove off. He then drove past Miss Brewster's car and pulled out in front of them.

Before getting out of the car, he told me to stay put. I noticed the other car coming fast. I used my magic to get out and reappeared on the other side of the road. The car then hit Jerry, along with the truck. I then saw blood all the way on the road and figured that maybe they didn't need my help. But, I spoke too soon, as Charlie's motor bike hit the back window, but, it soon fell off. I saw Charly, his mother, and Amy scatter from the car, as it flipped over.

He wasn't dead, but Jerry had gone into full vampire form. Another car then pulled on to the road. The driver got out and Jerry took ahold of him and sank his fangs in his neck. I took that moment to run over to Miss Brewster and Amy and hid behind the car with them. I then saw Charlie take a cross and hold it up to Jerry.

"Oh no! Not the cross Charlie..." Jerry gloated.

"I repell you with the power of Christ," said Charlie, but Jerry grabbed ahold of him and held him against the car.

"Have you ever had a stake through the heart, Charlie?" Jerry asked. "I have. The problem is that people always miss..."

I knew what he was about to do, so I quickly ran in front of Charlie.

"Jerry, if you kill Charlie, then you kill me too," I said.

"Move out of the way, Tracy," he said; but before we could do anything, something went through Jerry. I realized that Miss Brewster put a house for sale sign through him. Jerry then screamed in pain. Miss Brewster fainted, so I helped Amy put her in the dead guy's car, while Charlie got in the driver's seat. We drove off. Even as Charlie ran over Jerry, I still knew that he wasn't dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tracy Tells Amy and Charlie Her Secret

Author's note: Hey readers, sorry it's been song long; I've been doing Sherlock fics lately, but I'm back now.

I sat in the waiting room. Amy was on her cellphone, while Charlie was sitting in the room with his mom. It got me thinking about my own parents. As soon as Amy hung up her phone and sat down next to me. Charlie soon joined us. I decided it was time to tell them. So, I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I need to tell you guys something. I'm a witch."

They both looked at each other, then at me. "Wait a second. Could you say that again?" asked Charlie.

I wish I didn't have to tell them this. They had been through enough already. "I'm a witch; as in magic. Is it hard to believe?" I asked.

Amy put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Not in the slightest."

"But, you're on our side, right?" asked Charlie.

"Have I killed you yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Then I'm on your side. I didn't want you guys to find out like this, but Jerry caught me the other night after you walked out. You see, I followed you and Ed and hid in the closet while you guys talked. After you left, I still continued to follow Ed after you left and Jerry attacked him. Then he caught me and said if I told you about this, he was going to kill my parents. There is something else Charlie, Ed's still alive. I've seen him, but he's not like you remember."

"What do you mean Trace?" he asked.

Why did I have to tell him? I took a deep breath..."Jerry turned him!" I said.

Charlie sat back down. "It's all my fault. Ed tried to tell me..." he began.

But Amy interrupted..."how could you have believed him?"

"He was my best friend, and I didn't believe him."

"Charlie, listen, people change," said Amy.

At that moment, I couldn't take any more of this and stood up. "I can't believe you two. How could you treat Ed like that? I mean, he was your best friend and you pushed him aside." I started crying as I said this. "I love him. I can't keep it in anymore and I will help him somehow."

Amy took hold of me and hugged me. "It's ok Tracy, just calm down. I'm sorry I just have anger issues. But, I'm not kidding Charlie, I do like Ed."

"I think it's great that you like my best friend, Tracy."

Charlie's phone then rang. He answered it. As soon as as he hung up, he told us we needed to go to Peter Vincents. "My mom is very religious," he told the nurse.

"Wait a minute," I said. I then made a bouquet of roses appear in my hand and put them in a vase for his mom. I walked out of her room and joined Charlie and Amy. "I thought she could use something to help her get better," I said.

"Aw, how sweet, Trace," said Amy.

"Alright then, come on, let's go," said Charlie.

As soon as we got there, we took the elevator up to a penthouse. As soon as we got to the door, a woman with dark hair, pulled into a bun, answered it. We went inside. I got my first look at Peter Vincent. He had dark hair and was wearing a robe. He appeard to be drinking something, I guessed to be alcohol.

"I'll tell you what I know, but that's it," he said. He had an English Accent. "I started looking at these pictures and I know what this symbol means. They keep their victims alive for days to slowly feed on them," he said. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was just as scared as we were. Then the intercom came on and said that he had a delivery.

"You get deliveries this late?" Charlie asked.

"No," said Peter. "Ginger...get the door!" he shouted.

"Get it yourself!" she yelled back.

"You just let that guy in," said Charlie.

"Nice to see you again, Brewster." We turned to see Ed in a delivery uniform. "Package for you, Mr. Vincent." He threw the fake package at Peter. He then looke at me. "Ha, Tracy! I missed you." He pulled out his phone. "Oh, hang on. Business call. Yeah...I'm looking at them right now. ... Yeah, come on up. ... Yes, she's here." He hung up the phone. "It was Jerry. You know, those tricks of his are amazing."

"Ed, listen, if you have a problem, take it up with me," said Charlie.

"Oh yeah, I have a problem. You let him turn into this. And you, Tracy, you ran off with him. But, you know what? It's ok, because when you told me that you had feelings for me, I told Jerry about it. He's ok with it, because I like you too," said Ed.

"Listen, Ed, I could find some way to help you," I said.

Peter then took out a knife.

Ed laughed at this and said, "you're going to have to get pretty close to use that." Ed ran at Peter and Peter ran and hid in his panic room. Ed turned back to Charlie and grabbed both mine and Amy's hands. Amy and I were able to run away and hide behind a shelf. "Where are you Brewster? You know if you hadn't ditched me we could have rocked the house together."

We then pushed the shelf over on top of Ed. "RUN!" Charlie yelled at Amy and I. But, I couldn't let Ed get hurt. I saw him crawling around on the well.

"That can't help you now, because I'm a killing machine."

I started to walk toward Ed..."Tracy! Help Amy!" Charlie yelled, breaking my concentration. I took off to find her, but I wasn't the only one there. Jerry had fully recovered from Charlie's mom's attacks. I then looked around for Amy and found her over by a glass case. She had broken it open and was taking a gun out and loading it. I ran over to her. When I saw Jerry coming close and stepped in front of her. Jerry laughed at this.

"That's just like you, isn't it, Tracy? Always trying to get in the way." He then grabbed a hold of my jean jacket and pulled me close. "Well, I got news for you; this is not Harry Potter and I am not Lord Voldermort," he said. He threw me aside and advanced towards Amy. "I'm so glad you're here," he said. She then fired the gun. They didn't have any effect. "Werewolves," he said.

I got up and ran back over to her. We ran to a case with a goblet in it. I used my magic to break the glass and handed it to her. She said, "vampires," and dumped it on Jerry. It burned him. We took that chance to run. I wanted to get back to Ed. I hoped he was ok. We got back in time to see Charlie and Ed still fighting. Charlie picked up an ax that went through Ed's side, but, it was not enough to kill him. Amy picked up a mace and swung it toward Ed. It missed.

"Well, now that girls got some juice in her," said Ed. Charlie then picked up a stake. He looked to Amy. She nodded. I knew what he was going to do. He plunged the stake through Ed's heart, and the next thing I saw, was Ed exploding. After the dust cleared, only the ashes remained, in a smoking pile on the floor.

I told Amy and Charlie to run. I then took out a jar and looked down at Ed's ashes. "I promised I would help you, so I will do that." I then took the lid off the jar and said, "ashes, get in the jar," and with that, they rose off the floor and landed in the jar. "I love you Ed. I'll bring you back. I promise." I then closed the lid on the jar and went to find Charlie and Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Battling Vampires

I then went to look for Charlie and Amy and found them. "Sorry about that guys. I just wanted to say goodbye," I said.

"You can do that later; come on!" said Charlie. He took Amy's hand and she took mine as we ran through the building. We eventually ran into this nightclub. It was wild. "We should be safe here," said Charlie.

I then caught a glimpse of Jerry making his way though the crowd. We then kept running. The crowd started to pick up and Charlie and Amy let go of each other. I lost Ed's ashes and started trying to find them. In the process, I lost Amy's hand. I found the jar and went back to find Amy. I was too late. Jerry had already gotten to her.

I found Charlie and the two of us started to run over to her, but before we could, two bouncers caught up to us. We tried fighting our way through but it was too late. We had already been thrown out. I then apologized to Charlie for this. We were both upset. We then went back to see Peter. He was now fully dressed. "Are you two one of them?" he asked.

"Check your monitor," said Charlie, and once he saw their reflections he knew that wasn't the case. "He took Amy," said Charlie. "We need your help to fight him."

"Look, there will be no fighting. There will only be surviving. All these years, I thought I had imagined it," said Peter, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Imagined what?" Charlie asked.

"The vampire that killed my parents," said Peter.

I had a sudden realization; Jerry must have been that vampire. _Oh no, mom and dad, I broke our deal. All this time, I had forgotten about that._

"So you're not going to help us?" said Charlie. "It's ok. I'm used to people stepping out on me. My dad was like that. I don't want to turn out like you. Come on, Trace, let's go."

I nodded.

"Wait!" said Peter. He then handed Charlie something. "If you light a vampire on fire and put that through his heart, it's supposed to turn its victims back to normal. Maybe you can still save your girlfriend." With that, Charlie and I left. We walked back to the car.

"You don't need him. You've got a witch on your side," I said.

"Thanks, Trace, but I think I need to do this myself. I'm gonna take you home."

"No, I want to help," I said.

"Look. I'm gonna end him, or he's gonna end me. That's how it's gonna be."

"Let me help you. Please. I'll be of assistance," I begged.

"How powerful are you?" he asked.

"Charlie, I'm really good at spells and potions."

"Alright, you can help."

"Thank you," I said. "I just need to go home and get some stuff ready," I said.

"Ok, I need to go and get some things from the store. Meet me at Jerry's lair at sun-up," said Charlie. And with that, he drove off.

I then opened the front door with my magic and went inside. I put Ed's ashes on the shelf.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: Okay readers, so here is Chapter 11. I never thought I would get back to this story.

I then kissed the jar; "Don't worry Ed, as soon as Charlie and I kill the vampire, I'll bring you back." I then grabbed a spell book and found a spell to set things on fire. It took me the whole night to learn it. I was in luck, I didn't burn the house down while I did it. Mom and dad would have killed me. I took the spell and put it in my jacket pocket and looked outside. The sun was up. I actually ran to meet Charlie. He was definitely ready for a battle, carrying a crossbow.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Scared, but yes, I'm ready. Let's go," I said, as we walked inside. It was still creeper. We then walked back behind the closet.

"Charlie?" we heard Amy's voice call out.

"Amy!" Charlie screamed. We then found her, but before we realized it, it was like she was being dragged down. "Come on Trace," said Charlie, as we walked back into the bedroom. Peter Vincent was standing in front of us.

"I decided I don't want to be a man like me either; so, let's do this," he said, showing us he was also ready for battle. With that, he then opened a door in the floor and we all walked down the stairs. "Yeah, I'm a great date; get me drunk and I'll try anything."

I started to laugh, but then we all three slipped and fell. I was the only one who landed on my feet. We then found another door. Charlie began to step through it. What we didn't know was that Jerry was right above us. He then shoved Charlie through the open door and said, "she's all yours!" and shut the it. He then turned on Peter and I, "welcome to fright night for real." He then turned on Peter, "well...look at you; all grown up. You smell that? It's your fear," he then turned to me. "I'll get to you in a moment, Trace, so don't think about going anywhere."

"Please, leave him alone," I said. At that moment, Jerry then threw something at Peter's head.

"A pebble? Is that the best you can do?" At that moment, the ground started to shake and a bunch of vampires started to rise up out of the ground. Peter then took out his gun and started shooting at the ceiling. It only made little holes, but there was still sunlight. Before I knew all of the vampires jumped on Peter. At that moment, Charlie then came back in to the room and shot arrows at them. They quickly scattered off Peter. I was relieved to see he was ok.

"Did you actually think you three could destroy four hundred years of this?"

Peter then put his hand through the sunlight and it burned.

"Yes, you're turning. That sun's gotta go down sometime, Charlie. But we can wait. As a matter of fact, we've got all the time in the world," Jerry gloated as Amy approached him. "She's something, isn't she, Charlie? Thank you for bringing her to me. She makes me feel young again."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I then stood up, "listen, I know how you hate to lose a kill," I then started to laugh. "It's funny though, those are just little bits of sunlight. Well, I got news for you, it won't hurt me. What if I kill him first?"

"Well Trace, I have to say, that is really big talk. Would you actually go through with it?"

Of course, I wasn't really going to kill Charlie, but I had to make him think it. "I could if I wanted to. How about this? You give me back my necklace, or I will."

"Ok Trace, maybe you and I could come to some kind of an agreement. How about you join me and I'll give it back to you. You have to ask my permission to use your magic. I'll let you do it whenever you want," said Jerry.

"Will you let Charlie and Peter go?" I asked.

"If you want," he said. We shook hands and he handed me my necklace. I muttered the fire spell under my breath and Jerry went up in flames.

"Charlie now!" I yelled. With that, Charlie jumped on Jerry and put the stake in his heart. Jerry then turned to dust and everyone in the turned back to human.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Love Conquers All

Charlie then fainted and we walked over to see if he was alright. Amy then got up and I helped her. Charlie slowly opened his eyes and said, "are you alright?" He and Amy then thanked me.

"For a moment, I thought you were actually going to join him," said Charlie.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that easy," I said, as everyone walked out of the house.

"You've got really good acting skills, Trace."

"Thanks," I said to Amy. "Well, I need to get home. I have something to do."

"Wait!" Charlie and Amy both hugged me. "Thank you, Tracy. Do you want to hang out with us sometime? I mean, I understand if we're not your kind of crowd."

"I would love that," I said. With that, I walked home.

When I finally went inside my house, I went to my room and took Ed's ashes down from the shelf. I looked up a spell in one of my book for how to bring a person back from the dead. It said to sprinkle the ashes on the floor. I opened the jar and sprinkled the ashes. Next, I got some candles out of the kitchen and lit them. Finally, I asked the spirits for some help -

_Oh Spirits of the night_

_I ask that you give this soul a second chance_

I felt wind come in around me. I had never done this spell before. The wind blew out the candle. The lights began to turn off and on. Before I could react, I collapsed on the ground. A voices said loudly, "_Tracy Wicked, what have you done?_"

But then, everything went back to normal. I looked up and saw Ed standing in my room. My spell worked! For a minute, he and I stood facing each other. He then asked, "where am I?"

"You are at my house. I brought you back from the dead," I said. I knew that it sounded stupid, but then he stepped forward and kissed me. I returned it.

He then pulled away and said, "Tracey Wicked, nothing sounds stupid coming from you."

"So, do you remember anything?" I asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is getting bit by Jerry. Oh my god, he's still out there. I need to go kill him!"

"No you don't; because he's already dead. Charlie and I killed him," I said.

"Wait. Brewster killed a vampire? Oh man, I wish I could have seen it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Coffee with Ed

Ed then turned to me and said, "well, since there are no vampires to battle, would you like to go for some coffee with me?"

"You mean it?!" No guy had ever asked me out before.

"Of course I mean it. Hardly any guys in Vegas get to date a witch; and think of this as a thank you for saving me. So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to! Let's go." Ed and I both walked outside and I took a hold of his arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you – my nickname is Evil Ed by the way, I hope you don't mind."

I laughed at this. "I like it. Maybe I should have a nickname," I said.

"Well, you could always put your last name in front of your first name," he said.

"_Wicked Tracy,"_ I thought. That sounds great. I suddenly realized that the sun was out – I looked at Ed. To my surprise, he wasn't burning. My spell made him human again. I thought and asked, "do you remember being a vampire?"

"No. Was I scary?"

"Yes, you were," I laughed, enjoying the joke. "Hey, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't ever grow up evil."

"So, you're okay with dating a guy who believes in vampires?"

"Only if you're okay with dating a girl who is a witch."

We kissed. My first boyfriend, and I love him for who he is.


End file.
